


Slasher Imagines

by UmbraDraugr



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: 80s horror, About to Die, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made this at 1 am, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Lots of Angst, M/M, Multi, Please Kill Me, Possible Character Death, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Why Did I Write This?, bubba bby no, im gonna write chapters based on songs lets go, im rambling, michael is here now are you happy, might write a shit ton of chapters then drop off the face of ao3 for another like 3 weeks, poor bubba, sad boy time, some of these tags are so random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraDraugr/pseuds/UmbraDraugr
Summary: I'm a sad piece of shit and this seemed like fun.Also I'm having massive art block for Cursed I'm so sorry for those of you who wanted another chapter, I've just been really busy + am out of good writing ideas.





	1. Meeting Them For The First Time

**Jason**  
You drove up to New Jersey to stay in your dad's cabin up in the woods. Things were crazy lately, and you desperately needed a distraction. A few quiet weeks away from the bustle of city life and drama of your family sounded lovely.   
After settling in, the next day you ate breakfast and headed into the woods for a walk. It was a gorgeous morning, after all. You'd wandered a little farther than intended, and came upon a campsite. Strange, you thought. Weren't you rather far from Camp Crystal Lake? However, you were swiftly pulled from that train of thought by screaming. A hulking figure was chasing down a half-naked girl, wielding a machete.   
After chopping the woman to pieces before your eyes, he looked across the lake at you, and you froze. The two of you just stared at each other, a light breeze blowing by and birds chirping being the only sound. You must've stared at each other for almost five minutes before the massive brute turned and left the campsite.  
You would see Jason occasionally. He seemed to be curious about you, because every time you say him he'd be a little closer before hiding in the forest again. Finally, you spotted him standing on the porch of your cabin. He stared at you through the window, and after a long time of just looking at each other you hesitantly let him in. 

 

**Bubba**  
Your mother had the brilliant idea of sending you down to Texas to visit family. Of course, this only managed to annoy you, as you spent most of your time locked in your house, in the dark, alone. You were always quite the hermitess, after all- much to your pushy mother's annoyance.   
When you arrived in the Lone Star State, you couldn't help but be apprehensive. Your mother had a great aunt she hadn't talked to in years that still lived in Texas, and your cousins hounded you when you got there. They told you stories about murders that had happened in the area, though you obviously didn't believe them.  
One of your cousins mentioned a plan that they should drive up to a certain family's house to mess around and such, though you weren't too keen on the idea. Of course, you were easily outvoted 4:1 and the five of you drove up to the Sawyer house in the oldest cousin's truck.   
The rest of what happened was practically a blur, as if you had been watching it all happen in someone else's eyes. Three of your cousins went in to investigate the seemingly abandoned property while you sat with the second youngest and most shy in the car. He only came because he was pressured into it by the others. That was when you heard it- the deafening roar of a revved up chainsaw.  
Before you knew it, your cousin had been dragged out of the truck and brutally mauled in front of you. Instead of harming you too, the tall man wielding the deadly weapon and wearing a mask of human skin tried to hide you. Two other men who looked just as insane as him yelled at him for a minute, and after they went away he picked up your fear paralyzed form and took you through a back entrance of the house. And there you sat, surrounded by animal skulls and taxidermy. Bubba, you learned his name was, would be there often to feed you and spend time with you. He liked you, and his father and brother weren't going to hurt what he liked this time.  
(Wow this one is long I didn't intend this c'':)

 

**Freddy**  
The word childhood meant little to you. You honestly never had one. Your father was abusive to both you and your mother, but that wasn't a surprise knowing him. He drank like a fish, and while he smoked weed and other things like it your mother had track marks all over her arms and looked like a meth head.  
You didn't care at all when she passed from an overdkse. One less problem for you to care about.   
You'd grown up with excellent self preservation instincts, and didn't trust people. Your father was notorious for beating you regularly, and you wore them when you went to school. It was a shit system, so no one really noticed or even thought to call someone. Therefore, all of these things gave you no sweat when your depressed ass found herself in Freddy Kreuger's boiler room.  
You'd passed out typing out the last of a college paper to find yourself in his fresh hell. Honestly, when you heard the laughter you just assumed this to be a regular nightmare. You had plenty of those over the years, and since most of them were involving your father you barely batted an eye when a male shape came towards you.  
Freddy scraped his clawed glove along a pipe, but you just scoffed and made a snide remark asking if he was going to kill you with those butter knives. Once he came quite close to you, however, you realized he most definitely wasn't your father and it made you freeze up a bit. He was disfigured with burns, and was much shorter than you'd expected. Shaking your head as if to clear it, you made another comment and looked at your surroundings. Ignoring Freddy. That seemed to piss him off because he let out a low growl and said something to you, which you in turn ignored.   
Freddy came especially close to you, about to grab onto your arm, and you finally looked at him.  
"Honestly, whoever you are, I've seen way worse than whatever hell you think you've dragged me into. Nice try, buddy boy, but I don't scare easy."  
Startled, he stared at you- and then chuckled darkly.  
"You're an interesting one. I think I'd like to keep ya."  
And just like that your startled awake by your alarm clock. You lift your head up from the desk, looking at your laptop. Luckily you only had to write a few more sentences before you finished and could be on your way. All day, though, while you worked you thought about your dream. You had no idea what it meant, but it was a very interesting experience and you wondered if you would have another dream about it.


	2. How Your First Days Are Spent/Interactions With Them Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather self explanatory. Also might be adding Michael soon once I decide on how to write him. Of course I have to watch Halloween first, which I plan on doing tonight, so bear with me in the mean time!

**Jason**  
Once he's invited into your house, he decides he never has to be invited again and will come in unannounced.  
Some times you're cooking or watching tv or reading, but he'll come in through the front door and just stand there staring at you. The first couple times it scared the shit out of you, considering he was always covered in dried blood and looked intimidating as hell, but you soon got used to it.  
Jason seemed reluctant to approach you. Scared to, maybe. After almost a week though, and he knew you were comfortable with him around, he'd stand right behind you while you cooked, looked over your shoulder while you read at the kitchen table in front of the window where the best lighting was, or cautiously sit next to you on the couch with plenty of space between. He was a wallflower; an anxious sweetheart that was scared to hurt you, and it made you smile whenever he came near. Sure, he was a murderer, but he'd never shown any violent or ill intention towards you, and he honestly was quite harmless when you were near. Your gentle kindness calmed his spirit and soothed his blood, and for the first time ever Jason felt genuine love for another human.  
Empathy, compassion, curiosity, and a deep feeling in his heart that told him to stay near you were all he thought about when he was anywhere but by _your_ side. One day, after about 8 or 9 days into your peaceful and amusing stay, Jason came into the cabin through the door. This time, with a gift. A bundle of colorful wildflowers- all colors you enjoyed actually, which meant he'd been paying attention to you -clutched in one of his large hands while the other rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes were glued to the floor as he blushed violently beneath the mask. Softened even more by the sentiment, you cooed about how beautiful they were and gently took them from him to put them in a vase. When you came back, you reached up as much as you could and laid a gentle peck on his mask. You couldn't quite reach high enough to get to the mouth, so you just kissed the chin of it. Jason didn't seem to mind, of course. If anything he was glowing.  
"Thank you. They're absolutely lovely, and you're very, very kind."  
You told him, smiling, and then walked over to sit on the couch. For the first time, Jason sat close to you and you actually cuddled with your head against his chest.

 

 **Bubba**  
You never thought you would actually get abducted and held hostage. You really weren't pretty in your opinion- average, maybe, but not pretty and certainly not beautiful. You always thought of female hostages as damsels in distress, as wouldn't it make the most sense to take a pretty girl so people would be more inclined to save her? Worked for the princesses in story books.  
However, the man who held you hostage was very unconventional- not only physically but in how he treated you.  
It was obvious your captor, by the name of 'Bubba', cared about you deeply. It was like reverse Stockholm Syndrome somehow. The captor falling deeply in love with the hostage, but in this case it wasn't for survival. He genuinely liked you.  
Whenever he came back into his room sneaking food and other things for you, he'd gently run his big, calloused fingers through your hair, or brush them over your face and coo quietly in an affectionate tone. Despite only making noises and seemingly incapable of comprehensible speech, you could somewhat understand him when he tried to say something to you. It wasn't that hard really- the tone of his voice and his movements were enough to know. When he'd give you a questioning grunt and point to your belly, you'd answer after a while and say "I'm fine", or "actually I am kinda hungry", and he'd nod and run off. Despite you trying to scream for help in the first few days and spit at and try to attack him when he got near you, it began to occur to you what he was doing.  
Bubba was scared of you getting hurt. When you screamed, he'd make a noise similar to someone panicking and be on the verge of tears while he held a hand over your mouth and shush you, looking fearfully at the metal sliding door. When you lashed out at him he would whimper and cower in the corner of the room while occasionally giving you pleading looks- he didn't want to upset you more and make you scream.  
What he was trying to do was protect you from his family. The poor man lived in absolute fear of his father and brother, due to their emotionally or occasionally physically abusive nature, and whenever Drayton would viciously hit him with a broom he'd come crying over to you and seek comfort. After you'd grown more comfortable with him, whenever he came into the room obviously upset you'd hold out your arms graciously. Bubba would lay his head on your lap, sometimes with his arms around you so he could cry into you, or he would face up to look at you while you played with his hair and held one of his hands. He was terrifying, but gentle. Occasionally at night you'd allow him to hold you, and he would hug you to his chest like you were about to slip away from him, and nuzzle your face and make loving noises.  
He was your big, simple-minded, gentle teddy bear. Bubba was a sensitive and loving soul, no matter what he looked like at first sight, and you truly began to love him in due time.

 

 **Freddy**  
It was days before you had another dream about him. When you fell asleep finally, instead of finding yourself in the hellishly hot boiler room you found yourself in a painfully familiar place. The local park in your town. You used to love this place you were little. Your maternal grandma took you here when you were a little girl on the many times she had to watch you because your parents were too drunk or high to take care of you, and though she was a former addict herself she adored you and was the only person you remember treating you right.  
Blinking away the tears just as they began pricking the corners of your eyes. Walking over to a wooden bench, you sat down and looked up at the beautiful blue sky and fluffy clouds. It was... peaceful.  
"Enjoying the view, babe?"  
You rose your brows, and looked over to see Freddy had appeared next to you, leaning against the bench. He had a smirk on his face, showing off pointed teeth. "Though you'd love this. Granny used to bring you here, right?" Without a word, you nodded, and then looked back at the sky. Freddy was obviously annoyed the attention shifted from him once again and he snapped his fingers a few times next to your ear rudely. "What? You mute now?"  
Slowly, your eyes trailed back up to meet his and you smirked lightly.  
"You're not used to being ignored are you? Mr.."  
"Krueger. Freddy Krueger."  
"Ah."  
The two of you talked about random shit until the sun came up back in the real world. Freddy had a dark, occasionally dirty sense of humor and liked to see you roll your eyes at a stupid joke or pun, or look slightly uncomfortable and not sure how to respond at a comment he'd made about your body. However, he made one last comment that made your face light up without you knowing.  
"Y'know, if I'm bein' honest, for being the daughter of two addicts you're awful pretty. Be a shame to kill something so beautiful, y'know? Mind if I keep you around a bit longer?"  
Scoffing lightly, you nodded, trying to make it seem like you weren't hanging on every word now.  
"Shame. I kinda wanted to die."  
After that, you'd go to bed early just for a chance to see him again, get one more compliment... even a dirty one would've sufficed. You were desperate, and your father was getting meaner as time went on. He needed to drink just to get through the day now, which meant he would get violent if he saw you and started beating you again. Seeing Freddy was your only solace now.  
But for over a week, you didn't see him at all. You had bruises on your wrists you hid with a sweater along with the other scars you did yourself, a cut on your cheek you'd put a band aid over, and a black eye that the makeup you had couldn't quite fix. You'd got to get crying into your pillow only to wake up alone in your room the next morning. Finally, though, you passed out after hours of crying and thinking about hurting yourself for the first time in years, and woke in the park again. Freddy was already there, sitting on a bench. You ran up to him, throwing your arms around him in a hug before he could even greet you. Eyes wide, he stared down at your now crying frame. "Uh.. babe?" He mumbled. You slowly looked up, and he laid eyes on what you went through every day for the first time.  
"Jesus Christ." He set his un-clawed hand on the side of your face, brushing his leathery thumb over the black eye gently. "What the fuck did he do to you, kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubba and Jason's are so fun to write they are such s o f t boys.
> 
> Freddy just needs to get his shit together though and emotionally support the Reader-


	3. First Kiss With Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute as hell. I don't know why I made this, really, but probably because I'm planning a lot of angst and I need to get out the cute shit first. 
> 
> I know Jason already had gotten 'kissed' by Reader in the last one but I guess I just wanted to write more of him. Jason IS my favorite Slasher after all.

**Jason**   
After he's been giving you flowers every so often and cuddling, you were waiting for his arrival one night while watching some horror movies. Jason had been busy with keeping trespassers away from the cabin and the campsite, so you hadn't seen him in a while and it honestly kind of depressed you. Though, luckily, one night the door opened loudly and in came your hulking man-beast of a lover.  
Grinning, you shifted all your attention from the screaming on the tv to him and held out your arms. Jason seemed to smile too and deposited his machete on the table, threw his bloody coat on the floor, and walked over to you. Jason wrapped his arms around your middle and picked you up, nuzzling your face with his mask. He couldn't really kiss you, as most of his body including his face was rotted, but you giggled away and wrapped your arms and legs around him, pressing your lips to the white plastic. He held you there for a long time, one hand supporting you while the other gently played with your hair. Eventually you sat on the couch, cuddling, and watching horror movies until you passed out.

**Bubba**  
You were laying on the mattress in the dim light of Bubba's room, looking at the skulls and taxidermy lining the walls and shelves. His hobbies were a bit... odd, but then again so was he so it didn't bother you.  
When the metal door slid open and a familiar broad shape came in, you smiled softly and sat up. Though, your happiness turned to concern when you heard sniffling and saw Bubba was shuffling his footsteps. He was upset.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" You asked, getting up. Bubba let out a quiet sob and made his way over to the mattress, taking you hand as he laid down and pulling you on top of him. You didn't protest, and wrapped your arms around him as best as you could, brushing your fingers through his dark curls while he cried into your chest. After a minute, he abruptly put his face up to yours and began kissing you gently. You didn't struggle, and weren't even too surprised. He needed comfort, you knew that, and gentle affection always worked like a charm. Bubba simply held you, kissing you on the lips for a while.   
When he calmed down more he began to kiss around your face- your cheekbones, your nose, your forehead, your chin... just anywhere on your face that he could give love to. You whispered how much you loved him, and he nodded, agreeing with soft noises. Eventually he hugged you to his chest and rocked you both to sleep while humming a gentle melody that soothed both of you.

 

**Freddy**  
Things had been so terrible lately. You just wanted it to end, to shut everything else and lock it all in a metal box wrapped in chains and padlocked shut. The noise in your head was louder than ever and it had gotten so bad you kept a razor blade in your room again- not that you'd used it though. You owed it to yourself, future and past, not to. When you finally shut out the noise enough to fall asleep, you almost cried with relief when you saw a familiar man standing leaning against a tree in the park.  
"Hey, baby." He greeted with a smile. You let out a soft laugh and wrapped your arms around him. He gently patted your head with a chuckle. "Don't get completely soft on me now, you were being so tough!"  
A little hurt, you let go, but he rose his brows and put one hand on the small of your back, pushing you forward again. "Nah, I'm jus' teasing, babe. You can hug me all you want." Relief spread through your body and you held onto him again, tighter this time while you pressed the side of your face to his chest. Freddy slowly slid down with you to sit under the cool shade of the tree, and for some reason the affection coupled with how upset and stressed you'd been made you start crying again. You hadn't cried this hard or this much in so long that it was shocking- almost as if Freddy brought out those emotions in you.  
Freddy himself was startled by your sudden upset and he gently put a hand on the side of your face, his brows furrowed as he shushed you gently.  
"Oh- shh, shh, baby- what's wrong? (y/n)?"  
You let out a sob, putting a hand over his while tears streamed down your face.  
"I'm sorry, I... I'm sorry..!" He was never used to comforting people. Normally when people broke down he would just leave them be or pat them on the back and be quiet, but this was different. You were distraught, and something awakened in him. Empathy, perhaps. Maybe pity, who knows. Long story short, he just wanted you to stop crying. He missed seeing you smile- seeing you happy. While he held you, just sat in silence when he brushed his fingers through your hair and admired your face when you'd calmed down a little bit more.  
Then, your alarm went off.  
Your eyes flew open in the real world, but instead of seeing your room, you were still laying against Freddy, arms wrapped around him. Instead of the park, you were both laying in your bed at home. Startled, you gasped and sat up. "How- are you- you're really here!? With me!?" Freddy was as surprised as you, then let out a laugh. "I guess so!" Remembering you had college classes to attend, you got up but he swiftly pulled you back down against his chest, face inches from yours. Warm breath tickled your face, and you couldn't remember the last time being so close to someone. Out of the blue, he pressed his lips to the bridge of your nose with a warm smile.  
"Let's stay in baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnit these are all cute I love these I loved writing these.


	4. Just An Entire Chapter For Bubba Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to do this because not only is Bubba fun to write, but he's fucking adorable and I love how cute but still frightening he is. 
> 
> Its gonna get edgy of course.

The day was going as usual. Bubba spent most of it with you, only leaving to bring you food and drink. He laid on his back on the bed with you resting on his chest, running his hands gently through your hair. He cooed out something loving every few minutes, and after being with him for a month or three you had actually begun to understand what he was saying, if only a little. His sentences were simple and almost childlike, and it made you giggle a little whenever he spoke now.

Everything about him seemed so perfect. From the way he laughed, the way he moved, the way he talked to you... even when he killed people, he would threw open the sliding metal door with such vigor while you hid in the corner of the room and watched him run out with his chainsaw in his hands, ready to spill blood. It was actually almost invigorating to see him run out, massacring the trespassers that dared to come onto Sawyer land. He did it to protect his family, to protect the property, and to protect you especially. 

"So pretty," Bubba purred, kissing and nuzzling your head while he petted your hair adoringly. "Pretty, pretty, pretty... beautiful, gorgeous- pretty!"  
His words caused you to go into a giggling fit and you placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"Aww, Bub."  
He grinned at the nickname and rested his forehead against yours, his warm breath gently tickling your face. It felt right when you were like this; curled up on his chest, with none of the stress or anxiety you'd lived with your whole life crowding your mind. Bubba made you comfortable, though you had became restless over time. For as long as you'd been there, you had not really left this room. Bubba would sneak you out to help you bathe or clean yourself up when the time of the month came, but other than that you really hadn't left the house itself in months either. Bubba would notice you were restless and full of energy you couldn't release, and this was one of those times.

You drummed your fingers on the bed, your brows furrowed as you laid your head on Bubba's chest. He looked at you concerned and tilted his head, brushing his fingers through your hair.  
"Darlin'?" He asked quietly. That seemed to snap you out of it, but you just smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'm okay, Bubba. Why?" He furrowed his brows at you, studying your face. He must've stared practically into your soul for minutes on end before you sighed and decided to spill. "I dunno.. I guess, its just I want to... I wanna go outside, y'know? Go somewhere? Not to leave you, obviously I love you I just," You paused and closed your eyes, leaning your head again his chest. "I've been stuck inside for so long."

Bubba was quiet for a long time, just running his fingers through your hair lightly. He seemed to be thinking. Just as you opened your mouth to speak, he abruptly sat up while adjusting your placement so he was properly holding you in his arms. You decided to be quiet as Bubba looked to be on a mission. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. It sounded... quicker than usual. He was anxious- afraid. You lifted one of your hands and rested it on the side of his masked face, looking at him.  
"Bubba," You said quietly. "If you don't want to go anywhere in case they notice we're gone... you don't have to."  
He looked down at you, seeming to be torn, but within a few seconds he shook his head and secured his arms under you. With a swift movement he threw open the sliding door with one hand, the hand quickly returned to support your weight as he peeked into the hallway and the kitchen. No one. Drayton was at the gas station, though he had no idea where Chop-Top had gone. Hopefully the truck was still here. The Texan searched for a minute before finally finding the keys on the kitchen table. He grabbed them, and once you were on the porch he set you down as gently as possible while the two of you walked over to the truck and hopped in.

When he'd taken you out of your cousin's car and killed the others, he didn't take anything of yours. You still had the money you had on you- though, it wasn't much -your ID, your driver's license, all that good stuff people put in their pockets. Therefore, you decided you should drive which Bubba agreed to. Something hit you when you hopped into the driver's seat, though: Could Bubba drive? Could be do a lot a lot of other things like that? It just sort of hit you so suddenly that you froze. You couldn't help but wonder if all his life this poor man had been stuck with his family, forced to endure their constant verbal, emotional, and in Drayton's case physical abuse since he was a boy. It broke your heart, really.   
Your eyes slowly trailed over to him, your brows furrowed. Well, actually, Bubba wasn't sitting in the passenger seat. You turned your head to see him walking inside. He came back with one of his chainsaws and a sledgehammer, and he threw them into the back of the trunk. You sighed. Of course you didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't need those- who were you to judge him wanting to keep you safe -but it was a bit much. Realizing Bubba still had the keys you opened the door.  
"Can you gimme the keys, Bub?"  
Bubba nodded, but reached over you suddenly and shifted the gear into neutral. You immediately felt stupid. Of course, you needed to get the truck away from the house in case Chop-Top was still inside. It would end badly for the both of you if the noise the engine made made him come out and discover you after months of being patient and careful. You closed the door while Bubba walked around and started pushing the truck towards the road. His strength actually frightened you a bit as the truck rolled along slowly, but at the same time it didn't surprise you. His chainsaw was heavy, so was his sledgehammer, and how easily he uses them and swings them around all the time really goes to show just how strong he really is.

After a few minutes that felt like hours, your boyfriend had pushed the truck almost all the way to the road, and clambered into the passenger seat. The grin he gave you when he got back was so happy and cute that it made you gush a little. He was really adorable, despite his initially scary appearance. He handed you the keys, and you put them in the ignition, starting it up. Pulling onto the road after a few moments, you felt excitement buzz through your system- you were finally out. Free. Sure, you had Bubba with you and both of your belongings were in that house (well, maybe not you, but you still had a thing or two you needed) but you were sure if he loved you enough to let you drive his brother's truck and get you out of the house the second you wished for it aloud, then it seemed it would be no trouble convincing him to leave for good.   
Reaching your hand over while keeping your other on the steering wheel and your eyes on the road, you set your hand on his with a smile.  
"I love you, Bubba."   
Bubba grinned brighter and squeezed your hand tightly in his, then pressed the back of your hand to his lips to return the feeling. He was so sweet sometimes you could only wonder why your mouth wasn't filled with cavities. Looking in the rear view mirror, you could see the shape of the house becoming smaller and smaller on the horizon, and a strange feeling buzzed in your stomach.

Despite having wanted to escape when you first arrived, then dreamt of at least leaving for a little while when you got used to being there, you already felt so oddly... _homesick_.

 

Your first order of business once you got into town was get fast food. You needed something- anything -that didn't contain or even taste like human meat. Sure, you grew used to it and at some point convinced yourself it was just pork, but the knowledge of the Sawyer family's cannibalism hung over your head like a storm cloud. You'd be lying if you said you didn't sometimes think about what would happen if Chop-Top or Drayton discovered you and Bubba wasn't around, or couldn't do anything about it.   
You and Bubba had parked the truck in an empty field somewhere near the house so you could eat in peace, and you were both sitting in the back of the truck, looking up at the setting sun. It was getting late but you honestly didn't want to go home.   
Home... it was odd calling the Sawyer house 'home' but it felt right in your gut. Like that was what it was meant to be. Your home. Sighing softly, you scooted closer to Bubba and finished off the last of the burger you ordered. Bubba had already eaten the food you got him- wolfed it down in literal minutes then asked if you could get more later. You'd been starving too, but you ate much slower than usual. It had been about three months since you got out of the house, after all. That's a long time to go without normal food, so this was a welcome change. 

"Are ya gonna leave me?"

The question took you aback. You stared up at Bubba, mouth slightly agape. How could he think of such a thing?  
"What? No! Of course not. Why would you think that?"  
Bubba was looking at the ground, his shoulders hunched up as he slumped over. After all the times he'd been upset, you'd never seen him this sad. He looked like a kicked dog- dejected and betrayed, though you weren't sure why.  
"Jus'... you lookin' like ya were plannin' it ah guess. It ain't like Ah don't trus' ya- Ah really, really, truly do! Ah just.."  
He paused, taking in a shaky breath.  
"Ah let ya take th' truck n' e'erythin', an' while we were drivin'... ya looked like you were thinkin' 'bout it. Ya kept lookin' at all them exit signs n' lookin' at me in th' mirror, and ah jus' kinda figured y'all wanted.. out. An' away. From..."  
Bubba breathed in sharply, then suddenly let out a sob. You immediately panicked.  
"From me."  
"Honey- hey, Bubba, no!"   
You put your arms around him as tears spilled out of his eyes, but he didn't make a move to put his arms around you in turn. "Baby, I don't want to get away from you! I was just- excited, and thinking about a lot of things but.. but never was one of them to leave you!"  
Bubba finally looked at you, his soft brown eyes wide. "Y-ya don't?"  
"Of course, not, you big silly...!" You replied with a quiet laugh, tears welling in your own eyes while he finally pulled you into a proper hug. The two of you held each other for a long time. When the tears dried up enough, you put your hands on either sides of his face with a genuine smile.  
"Listen to me, Bubba Sawyer." You started, looking in his eyes while you spoke. "I adore you. Everything I said when I first came here? I was scared out of my damn mind..! I didn't know you weren't planning on hurting me, and that you loved me, but now I know. And I love you too, Bubba. From the bottom of my heart, I love you!" 

Bubba let out a soft laugh and nuzzled your face. After a minute or two the both of you got back into the driver and passenger seats to began making drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might actually end up making a part two to this because the ending is really not what I planned; either way this was super fun and even though I started this really late last night I passed out so aha its finished today when I'm awake and fully able to destroy your emotions


	5. First Date With Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluffy stuff with the boys attempting to make a somewhat normal date with you (or your efforts, it depends). This was an especially cute idea to me because of the effort both the Reader and the Slashers make to try to make it as normal as possible.

**Jason**  
It was somewhat late, and you were trying your best to get everything ready on time. The plan was that you and Jason were going to meet in your cabin, where you had set up things for a little date you planned for the both of you. You basically had told them that the two of you should make an attempt to do something most couples do, which is go on dates, and he was all for it from what you could tell in his muteness and body language.   
Carrying paper bags in your arms, you had everything real dates in home needed- wine, flowers, food, all that good stuff. Of course, Jason didn't really... eat. The dead didn't need sustenance. But, that wouldn't change anything. You were still going to try to make this feel as natural as possible, for the both of you.  
When you opened the door, your jaw dropped and you laughed as you tried not to drop the many bags in your arms.  
Jason was standing over the table, staring at you in abject horror and shock that you'd arrived before he was finished. He had put wild flowers, and a couple weeds that looked like flowers to him, in a vase on the table, and decorated the rest of the surface with animal bones and feathers. He'd even put a small pile of berries- mostly things like black berries and blue berries, but you were very sure you saw deadly nightshade in there too -on a plate where you usually sat, no doubt picked by him. You melted at the sweet sight before you, and walked over to set the bags on the counter.  
"It's okay," You soothed when you saw him looked embarrassed and putting his hands over his mask. "It was so sweet of you to try! I'm so proud of you, Jason. You just wanted to surprise me, it isn't your fault I had the same idea." Jason slowly removed his hands from his mask, and looked down at you curiously. You laughed softly and put your hands on his forearms with a grin. "You're such a sweetheart."  
Jason knelt down and rested his forehead against yours, taking your hands in his. You giggled and kissed the nose of his mask, resting your forehead against his too and gripping onto his large hands.   
After you were done, you quickly explained to him that deadly nightshade, picking up the berry and showing it to him, was very poisonous. Jason immediately felt terrible for possibly almost killing you, but you just soothed him and poured yourself a glass of wine after throwing out the dangerous berries. Putting the food you'd bought in the fridge, you ended up eating the berries you knew were safe that he picked while you chatted with him across the table. Jason held your hand the entire time, his eyes glowing with joy. Aside from a slip up or two, your date went very well!

 

**Bubba**  
A date with Bubba seems far more realistic now that you and him had been sneaking out in Chop-Top's truck more often, but also at the same time the idea of bringing him into public was honestly impossible. Bubba had never taken his skin masks off, even for you, and considering his clothes were almost always dirty and bloody you doubted that you would ever end up being able to take him anywhere.   
Of course, Bubba knew this too, and it made him quite sad. He'd been trying his best to make you happy, to make you comfortable, but he could tell your surroundings still disturbed you as it did everyone else. Despite being brainwashed by his family for so long, he truly did understand your uncomfortable feelings when you were in the Sawyer house, even in the room you'd spent so much time in.   
One day, he woke you in the middle of the night, gently shaking your shoulder. You looked at him confused, blinking in the low light.  
"Bubba... What is it?"  
"We're goin' fer a drive."  
"...What?"  
You couldn't really understand him in your tired state, but regardless he picked you up and carried you out of the house. You sighed, resting against him and blinking as you tried to wake yourself up. Bubba set you in the driver's seat and pushed the truck towards the road as usual. When he was done he hopped in and started directing you towards wherever he was planning to go. You were so tired you weren't paying attention to anything else but his vague gestures and monosyllabic grunts like "left", and you asked no questions. Finally, Bubba told you to pull off and stop here, so you did.  
Bubba got out of the truck and walked around, opening the door for you and letting you step out. You yawned, rubbing your eyes and leaning against his big form while he reached in to grab a blanket. Wrapping it around your shoulders, he put an arm around you and the two of you walked over to a surprising sight.   
There was a picnic basket sitting in the brush, on top of a red and white quilt and a candle that had been blown out. You were shocked Bubba could even remember where he put it, none the less how he got out here to set it up.  
"Ma made this." He commented with joy, pointing to the quilt. You smiled and sat down on it with him, cuddling against him with a smile while Bubba opened the basket. "She was very good at sewing, then."

 

**Freddy**  
You brought the idea up to Freddy out of the blue, and though surprised he was all for it. You both decided it would be best if you did it in the dream world, as even going out at night in the dark was risky- not only with the possibility of some night owls seeing you, but also your father discovering you sneaking out.   
Breathing shakily, you put on a simple, light colored dress. It was modest, but fit you well and actually made you look good. It was one of the only pieces of clothing you managed to sneak without having your father's approval, as he didn't want anything that was form fitting in your closet. You looked in the mirror to make sure you were okay, and even did your hair and makeup nice, then took a bunch of sleeping pills and laid in bed.   
Within a few minutes, you fell fast asleep and awoke in a park- this one a different one then the last. You honestly had no idea where it was, other than you were sitting on a bench next to a large river, and the sun was setting so low it was almost night time. Freddy was leaning against the railing facing the water, seeming a little anxious. However, he noticed you after a minute and grinned.  
"Oh- uh- hey, baby!"   
You let out a soft laugh and stood up, walking over to him. He looked you up an down, obviously surprised, and let out a soft whistle.   
"Would daddy dearest approve?"  
He asked with a playful tone to his voice, and you felt your face heat up. You scoffed lightly with an eye roll.  
"I'm a big girl, Freddy, I can take care of myself."  
Freddy let out a chuckle, and put an arm around you, guiding you on your little walk. "I coulda told you that, babe."  
As the two of you walked, you noticed Freddy was oddly nervous and you gently poked his side. "What? Never been on a date before?"  
The older man gave you a look, then huffed lightly with a rather forced smirk. Odd.  
"It's just been a long time since I've done this, babe, don't worry about it."  
"Mhm sure."  
You ended up just walking around, holding onto each other, while you chatted about whatever. Freddy was strangely respectful about your choice of clothing now, and didn't really make any more comments about it. He just held you close to him and when he knew you were going to wake up he kissed your hands, then your neck, and your lips finally. Just before your eyes opened, he took your face in his and whispered that he loved you.  
When you woke back up, you could still feel the lingering feeling of his hands on the sides of your face- like phantom pains, but more of an ache than a pain.  
"I love you too."


	6. Trip to The Carnival with Mr Krueger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavily based on the song "Nara Dreamland" by Nicole Dollanganger, which I recommend listening to if you haven't already. 
> 
> So, yeah, this burnt bacon bitch gets his solo chapter. I'll do a Jason one once I'm feeling original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Sid (aither) and I joked about this for a second, but then she was like "I would actually read that" and since she enjoys my Freddy imagines this is dedicated to her.
> 
> And because she reads these: Love ya, Sid (no homo) :)

Freddy had actually spent the months you've been "together" so far finding out everything you liked as a child. Sure, neither of you had actually had a conversation about if you were in a relationship (then again the both of you seemingly didn't care about it to his knowledge), but he could still tell you needed this. You need to be happy, to feel as carefree as you _should_ have been as a kid. 

You had just finished your fourth year of college about a month ago, and wanted to just sleep for a week. Your dad had just went somewhere and left a note saying he wouldn't be back for a few days, so you were spending your time sleeping. This was because A, you were just really fucking tired from having to stay up all night cramming and B, your boyfriend happened to be a dream demon and staying up all night with him in your dreams was somehow more tiring than staying up. You also knew once he stopped doing his dumbass phases where he would disappear and leave you alone, he would probably pull you out of a dreamless sleep and you could have something- anything -to be happy about.   
Your declining mental health was reminding you of its existence an awful lot lately, so you also were trying to distract yourself and pretend everything was fine. Just as you'd been trying to go on one of your days where you slept for 12 hours straight, you were only about 6 hours or so in when you woke up again.

Of course, when you opened your eyes groggily, you weren't in your bed. Your back was pressed to the ground, and you could tell there was dead grass beneath you, as well as your arms were lightly being held to your sides by your wrists. Most importantly, Freddy was leaning over you and the one holding your wrists. You fought a smile when you saw his smug smirk mocking you while showing love all the same, and piercing bottle green eyes looking into your soul.  
"Hey beautiful." Freddy purred, turning his head down to brush the burnt skin of his lips against your neck. It took every muscle in your body not to squirm or even crack a smile at his actions. You just kept on an annoyed resting bitch face and sighed softly.   
"Are you done finding material for getting your rocks off?"

Freddy scoffed lightly. "I fuckin' wish." He set a few kisses on your jawline before letting you go and you sat up. He helped you stand up by offering a hand and chuckled. "Still haven't seen you in nothing but skin, babe."

"Fuck you."

"Ooh, sure! In the carousel or the house of mirrors?"

You were about to retort something sarcastic, when you couldn't help but be confused at his comment. Smirking, he pointed behind you and you turned- a gasp escaping your lips. Before you was the sight of an old amusement park you'd been to a couple of times as a kid. It was expensive so your grandma didn't take you there much, but wow. It amazed you it was still standing! Albeit it was rather disheveled; a skeleton of its former glory if anything you thought. However, you were still in awe as you walked over towards the Ferris wheel and reveled in memories you thought had long since faded.  
Behind you, Freddy walked over to a panel nearby and threw the switch. Immediately, groups of orange and yellow lights began flickering to life, illuminating the dusk air. You cupped your hands over your mouth, moved to tears with how happy you felt. You let out a quiet laugh then spun around to face Freddy. He just smirked at you, but didn't anticipate you running up to him and throwing your arms around his neck, legs around his waist while you crashed your lips onto his with a big smile on your face. He made a muffled noise of surprise, but then adjusted you a bit so his hands were under your thighs and he could hold you better. You kissed him for a long moment before letting out another laugh and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"I can't believe this!"  
You cried, leaving more kisses on the side of his face.  
"You're the best, Freddy!"  
"I know." He replied in a narcissistic way, but his face practically glowed when he saw the happiness radiating off of you. "Now, are you gonna stand here and kiss me all night or are we gonna have some fun?"

 

The two of you roamed around the glorified corpse of what was once a place of childhood joy for you and others for hours. You tugged onto his hand like an exited child and would point out things excitedly, and he would just chuckle and humor you despite him already knowing what this place was from him studying the things that made you happy. Freddy and you climbed up into the Ferris wheel to watch the sun sink lower and lower into the sky, then climbed back down and went through the house of mirrors, laughing at the cracked and sometimes shattered mirrors that made your reflections even stranger than before.   
When it was dark you sat with him in a roller coaster car that had fallen off the track long ago, just leaning back against him and watching the sky. The disrepair of the park you'd loved so dearly as a child saddened you. In fact, the longer you stayed, the more it hurt. You sighed softly and cuddled up against Freddy, trying to steal warmth from him to defend against the chill air of the old amusement park.

"I think we should find some gasoline." 

Freddy stared at you, obviously a bit frightened. 

"Y'know, but this old place out of its misery, y'know? I think it'd be fun."

He furrowed his brows and wrapped his arms further around you, resting his chin on your head.   
"Maybe we shouldn't."  
He mumbled. He had a bad experience with fire, after all, so his reply wasn't that surprising.   
You sighed in disappointment, but didn't comment further. 

Eventually, the both of you climbed out of the car and he set his hands on the side of your face, pulling your face towards his to kiss you.  
"Don't forget me."

Just as you were going to ask what he meant, you felt him pull away from you and then you awoke in bed again. Gritting your teeth, you sat up, glaring at the ceiling. 

"Krueger, you fucking weirdo."


	7. Michael Catch Up Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just watched Halloween and with the help of my friend Cadence got a lot of this done today. Michael will be featured with the other three murder boys in the next chapters!

**Meeting Them For The First Time**

The move up to Haddonfield was not hard for you. Despite it being sort of far from home, you were known in your family for drifting from place to place. Couch surfing through the kindness of your few friends was your forte. However, being able to afford your own place was certainly new, especially considering it was a house. It weirded you out a bit how cheap the houses in this area were, but who were you to complain?  
After getting settled in, though, things began to feel off. When you left the house the feeling of being watched was intense, and every once in a while you swore you could see a shape off of in the distance- silent, watching, waiting. Around this time you started keeping a pocket knife on you again. Never could be too careful.  
It was one of those weird nights were you constantly felt being watched when it happened. The window in the kitchen was open and you had a speaker connected to your phone on the counter playing music. You heard a noise from the open window and smiled when you saw a familiar sleek, feline shape coming in through the window. A cat had started following you a few days ago and always found a way into your house so you just had been letting it. Cooing to it, you brushed your fingers through the dark fur and then grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard to fill it with milk for the kitty. You left the cat alone to go change into PJ’s in your room, and when you returned… there was a man standing in your kitchen, watching your cat drink. He didn’t seem to notice you, but you were frozen with fear the second you saw just how tall he was- definitely close to seven feet tall, and certainly looked more than able to hurt you. Oh boy.

 

**How Your First Days Are Spent**

**Frankly, you were terrified. This tall man standing in your kitchen didn’t seem violent for the moment. If anything he was just… admiring your cat? It didn’t surprise you. She was pretty with sleek, short black fur and wide golden eyes. Her nose was pink and tiny and it made her look dainty- you loved her.**  
Finally the man seemed to notice you. He turned his head over so slightly to look at you, but then the oddest thing happened. Despite being an obvious intruder he looked back at your cat. The cat was more interesting than the owner of the house that had just discovered him breaking in. Swallowing down the fear in your throat while your fingers brushed against the knife in your pajama bottoms back pocket.  
“What are you doing in my house?” You asked, forcing your voice not to quiver. Finally, he looked over at you again in a casual way and tilted his head a little bit. This was beyond eerie, and you backed off a bit. He just continued to look at you until the cat meowed and sat up whilst licking her whiskers and muzzle clean. She didn’t seem to be bothered by this man’s presence, probably due to her friendly nature, and gently brushed her dark furred head against his hand that dangled next to the counter. He didn’t really react, just looked at the cat until she slowly padded over to you and meowed softly. Still afraid for many reasons, you picked up your fur baby and began backing off from the masked intruder. 

**“You need to leave. Now.”**

**He didn’t leave. In fact, he stayed in your fucking house for quite some time. And when he did leave, he would return and just sort of lurk around. The cat seemed to enjoy his presence and purred loudly whenever he was around, which due to his silence was one of the only ways you knew he was even around. For some reason, you never called the police. Never freaked out. Never lost sleep- well, at least not after almost the first week of this was done.  
After that point, you learned his name was Michael from what locals talked about in the area, and Michael was a rather unwanted roommate now. You would find food items missing, and was constantly running out of milk because he fucking always left bowls of it on the counter with every window in the kitchen open for any neighborhood cat to come in and drink. For being basically a tree, Michael can be a headache to deal with.**

****First Kiss With Them** **

**Michael was thoroughly royally pissing you off now. Your house was filled with flies more often that not because** _someone_ doesn’t understand that it's common courtesy to close windows instead of leaving them open all day. You basically walk in from job hunting to find all of them open again, flies buzzing everywhere, and it being hot as hell in there because all of the windows are OPEN.  
Sighing, you killed a barrage of insects, then tried to make yourself food so you could relax. Of course, though, he ate the leftovers you literally marked with your name on the container. Again. Oh boy. You closed the fridge and marched into the living room to confront your ‘roommate’. Michael was sitting in a chair, your cat sitting on his lap while he tentatively brushed his fingers down her back. It’d been weeks and he was still scared to pet her.  
“Michael.”  
He glanced up at you for a second, then slowly looked back down at the cat and continued to ‘pet’ her. Your annoyance was building.  
 _“Michael.”_  
You were getting more agitated now as he didn’t even look up this time. The cat was purring but it did nothing to quell your anger for once.  
“Michael, look at me.” Your assertive tone finally got his attention and he looked up at you, tilting his head slightly. God, he’s an owl. “You keep not listening to me, and I could’ve handled it before but not today. I’m exhausted and I don’t have time for this.”  
As usual, he didn’t say anything, but his hand stopped brushing against the cat. She let out a questioning meow and looked up at him, but he kept his eyes on you. You continued to tell him that what he was doing was really inconvenient for you and your situation, stepping closer to him as you talked. Over the weeks his silence had begun to bother you. You longed for him to say something, though of course he never did.  
Just as you were only a step or two away from him, Michael leaned forward, pulled up the mask, and brushed his lips against yours. Obviously you were shocked, and tensed up, recoiling. He simply pulled his mask back down and looked at you. After you looked at him in shock for a moment he just got up, handed you the cat, and began to leave the room.  
“Michael- Michael you get the hell back here I’m not done talking! Hey!”  
Michael continued to walk away, no doubt probably being proud of himself. That damned tree. 

****First Date With Them** **

**The kiss was still hanging over your head. Michael had never showed any affection towards you before, so why did he do that? Why show emotion towards you then, when you were angry? You guessed this was another one of his weird quirks and tried to write it off.**  
The next day you had decided to spend it by taking a break. You woke up too late in the day to go scout for more job openings anyway. Horror movies and popcorn were on the agenda, of course. You found a few good, suspenseful ones and turned it on after making a huge bowl of popcorn. It was about 5 o’clock, and you were sitting on the couch with the bottom half of your body wrapped in a blanket and the bowl of popcorn resting on your lap. The cat was sitting on the cushion next to you, asleep.   
Nothing interesting had happened all day outside the films you binged. That was until Michael walked into the room and sat next to you, with barely any space in between you to boot. You looked at him with raised brows and it obviously tore your attention away from the movie. Michael sort of just stared at the screen, and glanced down for a second when the cat climbed onto his lap and petted her idly while looking back at the movie. Blinking, you finally just looked over at the screen again while writing it off again.   
And that’s how the night went. Michael sat strangely close to you the whole night and at some point you fell asleep watching the movie with your head against his shoulder. You woke up in your bed with the same blanket wrapped around you. It was very weird, but you weren’t really complaining. 


	8. Taking Their Coat/Sweater/Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a cute idea, and it's pretty self explanatory. This is filled with fluffy cuteness and the boys being dorks about their s/o's. (Michael's is a little surprising, as it usually will be)

**Jason**

You were going for a walk in the woods with him and got cold, so he handed you the dark green jacket he always wears to keep warm. Of course it works and keeps the chill out right away, but the obvious problem is its size! The ends reach below your knees, and there was no way rolling up the sleeves into cuffs would reach your hand without slipping down.  
Looking over at him to joke about it, Jason seems to be gushing. How could he not? You look cute! When the two of you walk back to the cabin, he carries you and nuzzles his mask against your face most of the way, radiating with love. He never wants to let you go and makes a note to have you wear his coat more often.

 

**Bubba**

One of the only pairs of clothes you had you were waiting to dry, and when you'd started washing them you put on one of Bubba's shirts. It smelled of rust and blood, but you didn't care- it reminded you of him, and it was a smell you'd long since come to love. When he came back into the room and saw you in his shirt he practically fainted.   
It reached your knees and you had to cuff the sleeves, and the side slipped off your shoulder a bit despite you buttoning it up. All these factors embarrassed him greatly and he quickly had to leave the room to try to force his cheeks to stop being red. He was an adorable dork, that's for sure.

 

**Freddy**

There was actually no reason for you to do this. You just really wanted to. Freddy was hanging out at your house, and you got your hands on his striped sweater so you slipped it on just to see. It hugged your body pretty well and despite being a size or two too large it was still comfortable and you continued to wear it.  
Freddy noticed immediately his sweater had mysteriously disappeared and he promptly knew it was you. You were making yourself food in the kitchen when you felt familiar hands on your hips, and him setting his chin on your shoulder. He commented on how he liked the way it hugged your body as much as it hung off of you, and, well... the rest I can't say.

 

**Michael**

He strangely got a hold of a band shirt that was like 3 sizes too big for you and started wearing it. It was literally the strangest thing for him to be wearing a band t shirt for one of your favorite metal bands that he never had listened to, but you thought it was funny so you teased him about it lightly. Since you liked to wear it for pajamas you would often have to fight over it with Michael, and at one point you woke up in the middle of the night with him trying to take it _off_ you.  
Of course, he was yelled at and kicked out and neither of you have forgotten the encounter. Living with a mute murderer that is practically a tree is a strange experience.


	9. Nervous Habits of Theirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nervous habits of the boys', and how the Reader reacts to them.

**Jason**

When he feels like his mother is telling him to kill you, if something else beckons him to hurt you in some way, or if you're generally in harms way or hurting, he'll tightly grip onto your hand. His grip is so tight it feels like he's going to break your hand, but you know it's from anxiety and how much he loves you. When he does this, you'll gently reassure him with a smile and pat his hand with your free one. If it's bad enough Jason will sort of 'break-down' in a way. He'll drop to his knees and hug you tightly, so terrified he doesn't know what to do. In situations like these, all you can do is gently pet his head and kiss his mask, whispering soothing words and trying to make him feel better. It takes a while of course, but Jason will eventually calm down and loosen his grasp on you. Once he does the two of you will end up laying on the couch cuddling for a while until you are 100% sure he's recovered.

 

**Bubba**

Bubba is horrendously bad with chewing his fingernails when he's nervous. You'll have to pull his hands away from his mouth and scold him, or he won't stop. Once or twice it's gotten so bad he started chewing on the flesh of his fingertips, at which point you were done and bandaged up his hands so he couldn't chew on them. You supposed it wasn't his fault- his entire family environment was stressful and pretty abusive, but now things were different. You were with him, and things were going to change on your watch.

 

**Freddy**

Considering he always radiates swagger and confidence, him being anxious or nervous almost never happens. However, when he does, he'll idly touch his face with his un-gloved hand and stutter or stumble over his words. It's surprising to see him do this, but oddly cute as he struggles to find the words he was attempting to say. Of course this rarely happens, though. If anything it sometimes seems like it's his mission to try to make _you_ nervous. He is good at that.

 

**Michael**

You have no idea what he's thinking most of the time, so why would you know when he's nervous? Considering he never takes the mask off and tends to just stare at you blankly, you have no idea of what habits he could possibly have. But if he did, you definitely would've noticed. The second he decided to move into your home you'd started to watch him like a hawk for any signs of emotion, and unfortunately there have been none yet.


	10. Author's Note (Please Read?)

I don't really enjoy writing things like these but this is kind of important to me; I've been having a lot of motivation issues because of school and other stresses, but I've been slowly building back up to updating the Imagines, Cursed, and Love Letters in Blood. If any of you have read my other stories, expect this note to show up in them too as I'll be copying and pasting it in chapters in them.

I will try to write some things today or at least sometime tomorrow, but I am still suffering from a lot of creative block despite most of it losing its grip over the past few days. I hope that you all are doing well none the less, and that you enjoy what I have already written. Blessed be <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't enjoy writing Freddy's, though I'll tough through it because I know people like him and he's rather easy to write.
> 
> Feel free to suggest more characters and I'll edit them in! Maybe even a few Dead by Daylight Killers I dunno


End file.
